The Day Bella's Truck Died
by musicallydazzled
Summary: We know the Cullen's hate Bella's 1953 Chevy pickup truck. It doesn't go over 60 miles per hour, it has been hit by Tyler's van, and it previously belonged to a werewolf. The Cullen's are willing to go to any length to make sure Bella gets a new vehicle
1. Waking Up

PG-13

_Chapter 1_

_Waking Up_

BPOV

This morning of all mornings, I did not want to get up. When I briefly opened my eyes it just looked hot and muggy. This would mean a bad day, although I would get to spend the day with Edward, _my Edward. _ I had gotten used to the humidity in my year and a half here but when you add heat to it, it is just a bad equation. I couldn't stay in bed all day. Although I gave Alice full reign over the wedding, she still wanted me there to help with every little detail. So I turned over, and there he was, my own Greek God.

"Good morning, Love." He smiled that crooked smile I loved. "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

I sat up confused and surprised. "Edward, what time is it? Charlie?! This wouldn't be good if Charlie found you here." Oh no. I hadn't thought about that. Charlie still didn't know that Edward often, well always, slept over.

"Calm down Bella, Charlie left for work at 6 like normal." As he spoke he rubbed circles in my back to calm me down. "And to answer your question, it is Noon. If you wouldn't have gotten up soon I think I would have woken you up myself." I was surprised that Alice hadn't rushed over here to get me out of bed. It seemed that every day I was with Alice making some type of wedding plans. "Oh and Alice called five minutes before you woke up, and wanted me to tell you that she needs you there as soon as possible because you have a meeting at 3:30 with the caterer."

"How come Alice can't just do this her self?" I did tell her to do it her way didn't I? "She is making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. Or is this something I'm going to have to get used to, being a Cullen and everything." The scary part was that it wasn't just Alice going crazy with wedding plans. It didn't take long for Esme and Rosalie to get involved too. I was surprised that Rosalie cared, but as the wedding grew closer, so did she and I. The other day she told me she was sorry how she acted in the beginning, and that she was excited to have a sister. To add to that one day I walked into the Cullen house and they had quickly gotten off of the phone. They were talking to Renee. They had my mother involved in the planning to. All I knew was that I was in for a very over the top Cullen style wedding. As long as Edward was happy I was happy.

"Bella, one, it might be hard for my sister to go to a catering meeting when she hasn't eaten your food in more then a century." Uh oh, I was in for a lecture. "Two, you told Alice that she could plan everything. I tried to warn you before you said that." Now he was getting to the part where he would say I was going to have to get used to dealing with the lavish Cullen lifestyle. "Three, yes you are going to have to deal with this. You chose this for yourself. Forever, remember."

"But…" I tried to get my protest out but then Edward was kissing me. He did not fight fair. I decided that if he was going to distract me I was going to go full into this with as much passion as I could find. All of a sudden though, he was lying on top of me on my bed. Holding me down like this was not like him. I liked it. All of a sudden there was so much passion, I thought I was going to explode. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, suddenly he parted my lips and his tounge was in my mouth. _Bella behave._ I told myself as I tried to maintain control. Then he started leaving a line of kisses along my jaw, then went to my neck.

"I… love… you… Isabella." After each word he left another kiss. Did he know that he was making me melt in his arms? _Two more weeks… How much longer can I deal with this before wanting more?_

"I love you too, more then anything. Two more weeks, then we will be officially together forever." I had to have him stop before I got carried away. "Hey, um didn't you say that I had to be some place with Alice to do something about the wedding?" This was the first and only time that I was going to use wedding planning to get out of this. If I had my choice Edward and I would never leave the bedroom.

"Ahh, Bella of all the times." Was he beginning to want what I wanted? "You really don't realize that your body is as tempting as your blood to me. I may be a century old vampire but I am still a man."

"Edward Cullen. Are you telling me that after all my begging and pleading you were going to give into my body?" This was coming from me, and how many times have I asked for this. Suddenly I felt like the moral one.

"Well, Bella you are very tempting. But I guess we should wait, it is the moral thing to do." Now there is my overly moral vampire that I have become so used to. I swear that he could make me do anything, but he made the idea of waiting seem good so now I wanted to, also.

"Okay well I have a catering meeting to get ready for. So give me a human minute."

"Bella." I heard Edward sigh. "Will you hurry please, we wasted a bit of precious time and I don't want to make Alice mad."

"Ten minutes is all I need."

I grabbed my shower bag and towel then headed towards the bathroom. The minute I was in the bathroom I set the shower, undressed and got in. When I got out I realized I forgot clothes. Thank god I put them in there the night before. I had a feeling that it was going to be warm so I threw a pair of capri pants and a t-shirt in there last night. So I got dressed and decided that I would just throw my hair up in a ponytail. Who knew how humid it really was out there. The humidity made my hair look like a frizz ball. Maybe Alice could fix it before we left. Oh well. I was dressed and ready to go I just had to put all of my stuff back into my room. I looked at the clock and I realized I took longer then I thought. Fifteen minutes, I hope Alice wouldn't be to mad if we were a little late. I was my fault not Edwards.

On my way back into my room I turned my arm right into Edward. I guess that he was coming to the bathroom to see if I was ready to go. I knew running into him like that would leave a mark. A nice bruise I could feel starting to form on my arm.

"Wow," He started to laugh while he talked. "You look amazing, and let's get you some ice for your arm before we leave, so that you won't bruise."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea to me." He scooped me up and before I knew it he was handing me ice for my arm.

"Ready to go Bella?" I think Edward was afraid to deal with Alice if we were late.

"I guess so." I grabbed my bag, which had made its new home on the back of my chair in the kitchen. I also grabbed a pop tart, remembering the fact that I hadn't eaten yet. We made our way towards the door, and I looked outside and I didn't see Edward's Volvo. "Are we taking my truck today?" I was confused. Every day this summer we had taken the Volvo everywhere.

"Yup, I thought I would let you drive today." He gave me a quick kiss on the top of the head. "I was going to have Rosalie take a look at your truck, maybe she can fix the stalling that keeps happening."

I looked at my watch and I realized that we were really late. Once we got in the truck and I had it started, I pushed my truck to its maximum fifty miles per hour. I was trying to get to Edwards as quick as possible. I didn't want to deal with the wrath of Alice if we were late for the catering appointment. Suddenly I heard Edward say something.

"Slow down Bell's your going to miss the turn off if you keep going at this speed." He was right, even going my normal speed it was likely for me to miss his driveway. We reached his house finally. In record time, for my driving that is.

There on the front porch was Alice, before I could even get out of the truck she was standing next to me and said "Okay Bella, hurry up and don't trip. I have two things to ask you about in the house. Then we are going to Seattle to talk to the caterer. No questions?" She looked at me with a look that said you better not say anything. "Okay let's go." I should have known. Nothing is ever simple with Alice.

"Seattle," Was all I could get out before she was pulling me up the stairs and all I could do was look at Edward as he laughed.


	2. Seattle With Alice

BPOV

_Chapter 2_

_Seattle with Alice_

BPOV

I looked to Edward and I thought to myself, _there goes my plans to spend the day with my fiancé. _I was still getting used to that word and it felt funny to even think of the fact that I'm getting married in two weeks. I never thought that I would get married. Especially the ways that Renee used to make marriage sound like you were giving up fun. Oh well. I was ready for forever with Edward. I was ready to become a vampire.

"Bella, Bella! BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"Huh, what?' I realized that Edward was trying to get my attention.

"Are you alright, you kind of just went blank."

"Yeah I'm fine." I didn't even realize that I was so absorbed in my thoughts. "I was just thinking about the wedding, and the fact that I can not believe that everything is finally falling into place." Truth be told, I was actually getting excited about all of this. I was saving all my excitement for the day of the wedding so I could make Alice happy and show her that I really did appreciate everything that she did for me. For us. Also I thought that maybe being over excited would get rid of some of the nerves.

"Bella," Edward looked at me. "I love you, and try to enjoy yourself today. Be safe."

"I'll try." All I could do was try, I was not used to everything being handed to me. For Edward or any member of his family I could try anything once. "Oh and Edward, I love you too. More then anything." With that he gave me a kiss – which felt much too short – and went to spend the day with his brothers.

Then I was brought back to reality and I thought to my self, _Seattle. _Whatever Alice had planned for this wedding I knew was going to be utterly over the top. It's my own fault. I did give her full reign. Then I looked at my new phone for the time. It was 1:00. Our catering appointment was at 3:30 in Seattle. How were we going to make a three and a half hour drive in two and a half hours?

"Um, Alice," I gulped. "How are we going to make it to Seattle in less then three hours?"

"Bella, come on. Think about who you are driving with. Oh and I have to ask you one question about flower arrangements too before we go." By this time she was dragging me into the house to show me the flowers. "To answer your question, we're taking my Porsche. So we'll have no problem arriving on time."

"Good point. Going 170 miles per hour does get you places faster."

"Bella, stop worrying, we'll make it to the meeting on time as long as you answer my questions about these flowers." Alice showed me two very intricate center pieces. One was a beautiful ball of long stem red roses that stood about three feet above the table, and was draped with Swarovski crystals and looked very elegant. The next was another ball of flowers but this one included roses, freesias, wax flowers, and ranunculus of bright beautiful colors. Also it was draped with Swarovski crystals. They were both immaculate and beautiful. But the second one seemed to be me a little more than the first. I loved the bright colors. The red was just a little to plain.

"These are beautiful." If this was just the flower arrangements for the tables, I couldn't wait to see the entire wedding.

"I'm glad you like them, now which one would you like to have for the center pieces at the wedding?"

"Why do you ask me when you know exactly what I've picked the minute I made the choice?" It had to be the colorful one, it had so much personality to it just like Edward and I. "But, if you haven't seen which one I've picked yet I'll let you know that it's the second one.'

"I knew that you would pick that one. Even before I gave you the option."

Even just seeing the flowers has me wondering about what my wedding will be like. _Our wedding. In one week I would be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. _The thought of that made me smile.

"Bella, let's go. We do have a meeting to go to in Seattle."

"Are you sure we're going to make it there on time? The meeting is at 3:30 and it takes three and a half hours to get there. Even if we left now it would be defying science if we make it on time." I decided that I would think out loud so Alice knew my concerns.

"My Porsche goes up to 170 miles per hour." Oh no I hate going fast, but it's the only way were going to get there on time. "If we go that speed, and there is no traffic I could have us there in under an hour. Let's go." Alice decided that we needed to leave then and she started pulling me towards the car.

"Okay, okay. The catering meeting is at 3:30 right?'

"Yeah."

"So we have two hours, we don't need to go _that_ fast."

"Bella, you take the fun out of everything." I always felt like I did that. They all had to be so careful around me. I can't wait for the day that we can all just hang out and they don't have to worry about how breakable I am. "Let's go."

Then, at that moment, we were off, heading out of the Cullen's driveway at about 80 miles per hour. I knew that this was going to be the fastest I would ever get to Seattle. This would probably be the scariest car ride of my life too.

"Bella, stop worrying. I can see the future so I will know if anything is going to happen." This was one comfort of spending the day with Alice. She had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen before it happened. "Just relax, and enjoy the ride. It is going to be a good day so just calm down and let's have fun."

The next thing I remember was Alice calling, "Bella, wake up! Its 3:15, we're here."

"What, we actually made it!" Then I looked at who I was with, no surprise that we accomplished a three and a half hour drive in almost half the time.

"Silly, Bella. I told you that we would make it."

I don't even know why I thought we wouldn't. Alice was always right, that's why nobody ever bets against her. Oh well, we are here to meet the caterer. At least I get to eat – since I had very little breakfast I was still hungry. Then I looked up. We were I in front of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel; it looked too high class for me to even walk into. Alice just pulled me by my arm and I could have sworn I heard her mutter something like, _"When is she going to realize that this is how things are going to be in our family?"_ Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as I thought to get used to this lifestyle. By now, Alice had me in the lobby of the Hotel and she was talking to the person at the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir." With the charm that Alice had she could have anyone beckoning to her every call.

"Yes. How may I help you today?" The man didn't look to happy to be at work until he looked up and saw who he was talking to.

"I have a meeting with the catering director at 3:30. I was wondering if he was ready for me yet."

"Oh, yes. We spoke on the phone earlier. You must be Alice Cullen." This guy must have known what he was getting himself into, because when he said the name Cullen a smile came across his face. "Ms. Cullen, right this way. Chef Jean Marc will be out momentarily."

"It's Mrs. Cullen, and thank you." Alice said as she took her seat

"And for you ma'am." He said as he pulled out my chair.

"Thank you." I said as he walked back to the lobby.

"Alice, this place is beautiful. Are we keeping the food simple or is it going to be like the stuff they serve here?"

"Bella, I know you better then you think I do. I picked something I thought everyone would like."

"Oh okay. What am I going to be trying?"

"Well, I remembered that you said Charlie likes steak and Renee likes pasta, so I have told the Chef that we would like to try the New York strip steak and the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo."

"That sounds amazing." My stomach decided to rumble at this point, reminding me how hungry I was.

"I knew you would love it. I just hope you love the taste of everything."

As Alice finished talking, a tall man in a Chef jacket stepped out of the kitchen with a cart of food and two assistants. He had black hair and a matching black mustache. He looked very French. I assumed that he was Chef Jean Marc. I wasn't surprised when he spoke and had a very thick French accent.

"Oh Alice, it feels like it has been ages since I have done an event for you." He said in an overly friendly tone.

_Wait. One minute. When had Alice had a catered event? She is a vampire, she can't eat. _I briefly thought to myself. Weird. I turned to Alice and decided to ask her. "Alice when was the last time he catered an event for you?"

"Bells, Jean catered the graduation party that we had in June. Surely you remember the delectable food that was there." There was food at the graduation party. Wow, I really was out of it that night.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember." Come on Alice, think of what was going on at the same time as graduation. "I seemed to be a little preoccupied with _other_ events that happened in that period of time." Such as the fact that I was being hunted down by a vicious revenge seeking vampire. Or the fact that my best friend was a werewolf and wanted to kill my boyfriend every chance he got. Maybe it was the army of vampires, which killed forty people in Seattle. Now to think of it, it might have been the fact that, that morning I realized that Victoria and the vampires in Seattle were related. According to my vampire family I had nothing to worry about, but when you have all of the people that you love fighting for your life against an army of blood thirsty newborns. Under those conditions, your mind tends to worry about more than the food choices at your graduation party.

"Oh it's okay, Bells." She looked at me quickly and then just said, "We'll just have to make sure that there is no reason for you to forget anything at your wedding."

"Thanks, Alice." After all of the work she was doing for this – for me – I couldn't possibly let anything distract me that day.

"Oh, so you are the lovely, Bella that I have heard so much about." If Alice had talked that much on the phone about something as simple as food, what had she done about the other finer details? Every moment with her made me realize how much it meant to her when I told her that she could plan my wedding.

"Yes, sir, I believe I am." I politely looked up and smiled at him.

"Well Ms. Bella, I believe that Alice has suggested the New York Strip and the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo." Again the thought of those dishes made me salivate. "If you are ready, I have the two dishes here. Everything is set for the reception, all I need is your okay."

He set the two dishes in front of me and I began eating. First I started into the steak – this was the dish I knew Charlie would love. It was a perfectly cooked New York strip served with a salad and a baked potato. It was simple and elegant at the same time. Something I would cook up for Charlie after work. I was glad I was hungry. There was no doubt in my mind that I could finish both plates of food.

"How is the steak?" This was the first think I hear from Chef Jean since he put the plates in front of me.

"It is brilliant. I see no problem in offering this at the reception. Next please." I could see the satisfaction in Alice's face since I didn't whine or worry about the price. I quickly learned that with the Cullen's, you stop worrying about prices when they were fronting the money.

Next I jumped in to the best pasta bowl I had ever tasted. The noodles were covered in amazing Alfredo sauce and the chicken was cooked to perfection. There was one thing that would make this even more amazing. _I wonder._

"Chef, would it be possible for you to add broccoli to this dish?" I really hope he doesn't mind my suggestion.

"A Chicken and Broccoli Fettuccini Alfredo bowl." He looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "Ms. Bella. That would be magnificent! I can't believe that I hadn't thought of that myself."

With that I looked at Alice and she looked at me and nodded. So I guessed that meant our meeting was over, and it was only 4:15. She gave her thanks to Jean Marc and whispered something that sounded like, "Thank you," To him and then we were on our way.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Alice asked me, as she handed the key to the valet.

"That was actually a lot of fun." She looked surprised to hear me say that. Almost as surprised as I was that I actually said that. Then the valet gave the car back to us. As we were getting in, I recognized a sly look on Alice's face.

"Hey, Bella?" She said, with a slight begging tone in her voice.

"What, Alice."

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such a question?" Uh oh, I knew where this conversation was going.

"How much do you love me?" She wanted to go shopping. This method of her swaying me was only used with shopping or wedding related plans. I decided that today I would let Alice win. Instantly she looked at me and squealed, knowing that I'd go shopping with her before I even had to say it.

"Thank you so much, Bells. I promise it will be worth it."

"What stores are we going to, Alice?"

Alice looked nervous before she said what stores she wanted to go to. "IwanttotakeyoutoVictoria'sSecret!"

"Can you repeat that? Please." When she let it out, she said it so quickly that I misunderstood her and asked her to repeat it.

"I said that I want to take you to Victoria's Secret so we can pick you out something sexy for the night of the wedding." I just looked at her speechlessly. "Bella, come on. We all know that you and Edward plan on "_trying" _before he changes you. Why not have some sexy lingerie for the occasion?"

I took a minute for everything to register in my brain. Then there was only one comprehensible thing that I could think of.

"WHAT?"


	3. Your Opinion!

Hey guys this is just and Authors Note

Hey guys does anybody have any ideas of what they would like to see happen??

Drop it in the reviews of how you think I should continue...

Musically Dazzled


	4. The Vision

The Vision

_The Vision_

APOV

The meeting with Chef Jean Marc went great, but Bella did not know that I had more planned for our visit to Seattle. Edward asked me to keep Bella occupied and happy today. I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me. He was being really cryptic about the whole thing. For now I had no clue what Edward was up to, but I agreed, and I had the perfect idea. It wouldn't be long until I had a vision, and knew exactly what he was up to.

So while we were getting into the Porsche, I started pitching my idea to Bella. "Hey, Bella?"

"What Alice?" I was pretty sure she had an idea of what I wanted to do. SHOPPING!

"You love me, right?" I knew that Bella could never say no to anyone when they used that line. Plus, she loved me too much to say no anyway.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such a question?" Now I was sure that Bella knew what I wanted to do, and she looked absolutely terrified.

"How much do you love me?" I had a big smile on my face. I knew that Bella could never say no to that. As soon as she made up her mind, I had a vision.

"Thank you so much, Bells. I promise that it will be worth it." She had already agreed to shop with me, and I would not let her back out of it.

"What stores are we going to, Alice?" I knew that she was going to be difficult once I told her, I wanted to take her lingerie shopping for _'after the wedding.'_

I decided that the best way to drop this bomb on Bella would be very, very quickly. "IwanttotakeyoutoVictoria'sSecret."

"Can you repeat that, please?" I am pretty sure that although Bella didn't completely hear me, she had an idea of what I said and was in complete disbelief.

"I said," I planned on making myself very clear this time. "That I want to take you to Victoria's Secret, so we can pick you out something sexy for the night of the wedding." Bella was turning bright pink, and was completely embarrassed.

"Bella, come on." I couldn't believe that she didn't know that everyone knew already. "We all know that you and Edward plan on _'trying'_ before he changes you." She was in a state of complete disbelief. She really believed that she could keep this from us. "Why not have some sexy lingerie for the occasion?"

Bella was blushing like normal, but this time she looked like she was going to explode. After a minute all I heard was Bella scream "WHAT?" at the top of her lungs. I guess that meant she finally comprehended what I was saying.

After five minutes we were half way to the mall. Bella looked like she was going to throw a temper tantrum. Instead, she decided to try protesting against our shopping adventure.

"Alice, you've got to be kidding me, right? Lingerie, in front of Edward, are you nuts? I'm self conscious about being around him when I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Yet, you want me to flaunt around in _'sexy lingerie_?" This was going to be more difficult then I assumed, and I already thought this was going to be difficult.

"How were you planning on this whole trying thing without lingerie? Oh, and how can you be self conscious? He is going to be your husband." I knew that Bella would see things my way, once she had a chance to process everything.

"Fine, Alice! I'll let you do this, but please do not make me look like a ten cent whore."

"I can't believe you would even think that! Have I ever made you look like a whore before?"

"No." Bella answered, and sounded defeated.

Deep down, Bella knew that I would take care of her and never make her look so terrible. I planned on making her feel comfortable, confident, and most of all, sexy. She would feel all of this while wearing a very nice and tasteful lace number.

"Trust me, Bells, I will make you look and feel amazing." I really wanted to make her have fun, and feel comfortable with this.

By this time, we were in the parking garage at the mall. I was really excited. If I could get Bella to loosen up, we might actually be able to have fun. All of a sudden, I felt my mind pull me away from everything and I was in the middle of a vision.

_Edward was trying to find Emmett and Rosalie; they were going to have a meeting. Edward was waiting for them in our garage. It seemed he had a project that he needed their help on._

"_Hey guys," Edward said to Rosalie and Emmett, as they entered the garage. "I need your help with something, and I think that you might enjoy helping me."_

"_Okay, shoot," Emmett said to Edward._

"_Well, I know that both of you know how slow Bella's truck is."_

"_Uh huh." They both said in unison._

"_You also both know that Bella and I agreed that I could get her a new car when her truck died." As he spoke he looked simply delighted about his plan._

"_I think I know where you're going, and I am definitely in." Rosalie was smiling ear to ear as she spoke._

"_Edward, are you planning the demise of Bella's truck?" Emmett asked, and looked completely overjoyed._

"_Yes, I am asking the two of you for your help, in murdering Bella's truck. I think that we should kill her truck in the middle of the night while she is sleeping. That way she will think that something happened, and she will not expect anything"_

After seeing that, I realized why Edward asked me to keep Bella out and happy today. I had to keep this from Bella. If she were to find out , I think she would flip out. She really loves her truck, and has been against Edward getting her a new car since the beginning.

"Earth to Alice." Hearing Bella's voice made me snap out of my vision.

"Sorry, I just had a vision. You know that I can't control what I do during them."

"What was your vision of? There isn't anyone else out to attack me is there?"

"No, no." What was I going to tell Bella, I couldn't tell her that her boyfriend hated her truck and was plotting a way to kill it. I had no choice other than lying. "Bells, I saw you in this amazing piece of lingerie, you looked HOT, and happy."

"I guess that since you're not giving me any choice about this, maybe I could relax and have a little fun with this." She really had no clue how much better this would make the day, for both of us.

"Really ,Bella?" I said as we walked into the mall.

"So, is there any type of lingerie, or color that you've thought about?" I was thinking that maybe, she would feel more comfortable if I asked her opinion on what she would like.

"I was thinking, maybe we could find something in that shade of blue Edward loves on me."

"That's a really good idea. Come on, let's go this way, it's faster." I pulled Bella towards a route in the mall, which would get us to Victoria's Secret faster.

"Okay." Bella actually seemed like she was in a good mood. Compared to when I told her what we were shopping for that is.

Not more then ten minutes later, we were outside Victoria's Secret. I saw Bella look in the store, she seemed kind of overwhelmed.

"The first this we have to do is get your measurements. We want to make sure that everything fits right," I explained as we walked into the store and up to my favorite sales associate, named Sandra. As soon as Sandra realized who I was, she walked right over to me and began talking.

"Hello, Sandra."

"Hi Alice, it's great to see you again. What can I get for you today?"

"This here, is my best friend and soon to be sister-in-law Bella." I took great pride in calling Bella my soon to be sister-in-law. I was really excited that Bella was going to be my sister, and joining my family. "So we need to get Bella some, _after the wedding_ attire. If you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, I can help with that!" Sandra looked ecstatic to help with this venture of ours. Then she turned towards Bella so that they could talk. "Bella, we're going to have to get your measurements. After that, I'm guessing that Alice will be bringing things for you to try on." I nodded, and smiled at her last statement.

I forgot how much that woman could talk. Oh well, she was always a huge help whenever I came here without Rosalie or Jasper. Then we have Bella, this is the girl who has faced multiple vampires, who have wanted to kill her, Jasper who almost bit her, the Volturi who have said that they are going to make sure she becomes a vampire, and she is marrying into a vampire family of seven. Yet our lovely Bella was afraid of flaunting her body in lace lingerie, in front of her husband. I guess that, that's Bella. Anything irrational she can handle without even looking scared, but if you mention shopping to her she gets bashful, nervous and frightened. I know that over time, I'll get Bella to love shopping. Sandra came out, and then told me Bella's size. Knowing the information that would help me pick something for Bella, I began my search.

While looking through the store I found a couple pieces that seemed like something Bella might like. They were all cute lacy numbers, and all were really beautiful and not even a bit vulgar. One was an all black lace piece, the next was a blue one that I knew she would love, and last was a powder pink piece that was a bit risky but I was getting for her as long as it fit.

"Hey, Bells," I yelled through the fitting room door, "I have a few things for you to try on."

"Okay, how many do you have? Sandra told me I can't have more then six sets in here."

"I have three sets, and I'm one hundred percent sure that you will love these."

"Alright, alright, I'll try them on." She stuck her hand out the door and I handed her the hangers.

"Oh, don't forget to show me how they look. Okay?"

"What?" I think I caught her a little off guard.

"All you have to do is open the door and let me see, you don't even have to come out. I just want to help you pick out the right one for your honeymoon.'

"Fine, here's the first one." Bella opened the door and I was like, WOW. She had on the all black matching lace one. She looked great, the black really made her skin look creamy, and it made her look kind of angelic. There was actually a smile on her face, which made me think she liked it and felt good in it.

"WOW, Bella you look hot!" Edward's eyes would pop out of his head if he knew what we were doing right now. "How do you feel in that?" The way she was standing there, she looked confident and sexy.

"I really like this one. It shows off my _assets_, yet still makes me feel covered."

"Okay, one down. We have to get that one, and I'm going to get you anything else that looks that good on you! You can never have enough lingerie."

"Whatever you say Alice, you're the boss." She laughed as she said this. "We'll play Bella Barbie, the Victoria's Secret edition."

"Oh, this could be fun. Thank you for actually having fun with this, Bells."

"No problem." By now she was back in the dressing room trying on the next one, but still talking to me through the door.

A minute or two later I heard Bella yell to me. "Are you ready for round two, Alice?" She sounded really excited to show me this one. When Bella opened the door she looked even better then she did in the black number, and she seemed to like and feel really confident in this one.

"Alice, I really like this one, and damn!" She said as she turned towards the mirror. "I look hot!"

"Yeah, you do. I told you I wouldn't make you look like a whore. If my brother has problems with his self control now, he is going to jump you the minute he sees you in this."

"Alice." By this time she was blushing bright red. "Be quiet, someone might hear you. Although everything you have said is true." She said with a very coy look on her face.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Bella Swan?

"Shut up. You told me to relax and have fun so I am." She stuck her tongue out at me when she finished speaking.

"Okay, you've made your point. Try on the third one and shut the door."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I like the powder pink color." Again she was talking to me through the door.

"You should know by now that I'm here to make you look good. I should warn you. The pink one is a bit more revealing then the others. I was thinking that you could save it for later." She didn't answer me right away. I didn't think she was going to be to happy with me after she saw the pink one on.

"There is no way I am opening the door in this!"

"Come on, there is no one else out here other then me."

"Fine." She opened the door and, the only difference was that this one showed more skin.

"Why don't you like it? It looks good on you, and no you don't look like a skank."

"It's just not me, it shows too much, and I don't feel comfortable in it."

"Well, I'm getting it for you anyway."

"Alice."

"Stop, you know that there is no way you're winning this one."

"Fine, just one question, are we leaving after this?"

"Yeah, we are, I just have to stop and pick up some things that I have on hold." I still haven't told Bella that I'm doing all of her packing for the honeymoon. That way she won't have any idea of where she's going. This meant, she was getting a new wardrobe, whether she liked it or not.

Bella seemed relieved that we were finally going home. I was glad too. I really needed to talk to Edward about my vision, involving Bella's truck. For Bella's sake, I had to make sure that she never found out that my siblings were involved in the death of her truck.

As we were walking out of the mall, Bella began to talk.

"Alice, I know that I may not be the easiest to shop with." That is putting it mildly. "I just want to say thank you, for dealing with me and helping today. I had actually been meaning to ask you about this for a while now, but I never had any idea how to ask. I really did have fun today." Bella was really starting to change. It's almost hard to believe that she is the same girl I met last year.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I really enjoy shopping with you, and playing Bella Barbie, even though you never seem to enjoy it. You really are my best friend Bells."

"You're my best friend too, Alice." I already knew this, but it still made me smile whenever she said it to me.

"I just have one request, Alice."

"Anything, what do you need?'

"Could you please keep this from Edward? I really want to have this be a complete surprise. I don't want him to get a sneak peak when he looks in your mind." I had no intention of giving Edward any clue of what Bella had in store for him. I wanted his eyes to pop out when he saw her.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of giving Edward any idea of our little shopping adventure. I want you to completely wow Edward."

"Sounds good to me, and thanks again."

By this time we were back at the car, and it was beginning to get dark. I was pretty sure that Bella was going to sleep on the way home. All I knew was that we needed to get home. Once Bella fell asleep, I kicked up the speed and had us home in little more then an hour.

"Home, sweet home," I whispered to myself before I tried waking Bella.


	5. Home At Last

Home at Last

_Home at Last_

BPOV

All I remember of the trip home was getting on the highway. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was Alice yelling at me to wake up. That meant that we were home, and being home means, being with Edward.

"Bella, BELLA we are home now, get up!" Alice was shaking me, while I was still in my seat half asleep.

"Alright, I'm up."

"Okay, Bells I put all of our bags in the trunk when we left the mall. Remember that yours are the Abercrombie bags." I didn't get anything from Abercrombie. "I would really hate if you took my Gucci bags on accident."

"What? I thought…" Before I could finish my sentence Alice winked and then cut me off. "Sheesh, Bella you are so forgetful."

Now I knew what she was hinting at. Alice had put all of the intimates from out Victoria's Secret shopping spree into different bags, so that Edward could not figure out what I bought. I took the bags that belonged to me and threw them in my truck, then headed back towards the Cullen's house.

When I was on the porch ready to go inside, I hear a sound and turned to investigate. Behind me I saw Edward, and I went over to him. He decided that human speed wasn't fast enough and ran over at vampire speed to embrace me.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you more." As I told him that he gave me another hug and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Every kiss from Edward made me feel like I was floating.

"Are you sure about that, love?" Edward said, as he stopped our kiss before we got carried away.

"Why did you have to stop? I was being good this time." I frowned and pretended to be upset while I said this.

'Bella, love." He smiled, and I just listened to his musical voice. "This time it wasn't you. It was Emmett, he was whistling at us." Stupid meat head vampire, I thought. He pulled me into the house as he told me about Emmett.

"Thanks, Emmett." I snarled at him. If I had been a vampire at that moment I think I was angry enough to rip his head off.

"No problem, little sister." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Then I realized that, I left this morning without leaving a note for Charlie. "Edward, what time is it?"

"Quarter after nine, why?"

"I should probably go home. I haven't seen Charlie all day, and I'm not sure if I left him a note."

"Alright, love. I'll meet you in your room around ten then. Oh, and by the way I left Charlie a note for you."

"Thanks," I gave him a peck on the lips, and headed for the door. "Well I should get going."

"Alright, let me walk you to your truck." He walked me to my truck, kissed me, and promised that he would meet me in my room.

When I got home Charlie was up watching the game. "Hey Dad." I yelled as I walked in the door.

"Hey Bells. I ordered pizza for dinner, there is still some in the box on the counter if you're hungry."

"I could go for pizza right now!" I ran over and grabbed a piece of pizza, then went back into the living room to talk to Charlie.

"So how was the day with Alice?"

"It was crazy! First we met with an amazing Chef whom Alice has doing the catering, and I will let you in on a little secret. The food is amazing. Then Alice took me shopping." I rolled my eyes with that remark. My dad knew that I loved shopping almost as much as I loved having teeth pulled. "All of this was in Seattle, and we just got back about a half an hour ago.'

"Sounds fun, and interesting Bells." I could feel the sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Well, dad I'm tired so I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Night Bells."

On my way upstairs I grabbed another piece of pizza. By the time I had reached my room I was finished eating. I grabbed my shower bag and headed towards the bathroom, so I could clean up and relax. By the time I finished Edward would be here, and I would be ready for sleep.


	6. Final Preparations

_Final Preparations_

Chapter 4

Edward POV

Getting Bella out of the house after she arrived with Alice could not have gone any smoother. Once she realized the time, and remembered that she had Charlie at home, it didn't take any convincing to get her to leave. Knowing her, I bet she had no clue that we were plotting anything. So I walked her to her truck, because a) I was a gentleman, and because b) after tonight I would be walking her to a different truck. If everything went smoothly the old 1953 Chevy truck would be sitting in a junk yard by tomorrow evening, Bella's truck would be no more. I figured that since I had some time before I had to meet Bella in her room, I should meet up with Rosalie and Emmett. We had to make the final plans on how the massacre of the pickup was going to transpire. There was only one problem - I had to find Rose and Em first. Now seemed like a good time to get started on that. The minute I walked in the house I encountered my favorite pixie.

"_I can not believe that Edward would even think about doing that to Bella, and without telling me. Ugh! Ooh, I wonder if Bella figured out what I meant when I said that her stuff was in the Abercrombie bags… Crap Edward might hear me umm, Oh, dice, lei __può__vedere__, __dall'alba__ prima __Luce__, __ciò__che__così__fieramente__grandiniamo__grandina__farebbe__l'ultimo__ gleaming __di__ al __crepuscolo__?" _

Alice's thoughts were all over the place. What was Alice hiding, that she needed to recite the National Anthem in Italian? Oh, I was in trouble now, she had a vision of what I'm planning and I'm pretty sure that she is mad that we didn't include her initially.

"Hey, Edward" Alice said as she walked towards me, with a sly grin on her face.

"Hi, Alice" I knew I was in for some type of lecture.

"So I had an interesting vision today…" Here we go, I really hope she didn't plan on taking long. I really needed to talk to Rose before tonight. The fact that she was still blocking her thoughts was giving me a headache. Now she was translating Amazing Grace into Latin. The easies way to deal with anything Alice is to just play along. So that's what I decided to do, play along.

"What was your vision about?"

"Nothing really" Phew, maybe I was off the hook. Then again, this is Alice we are talking about here. All of a sudden the look on her face completely changed and I knew that I was in for trouble. For a pixie, she sure had a lot of rage.

"It was just something about a meeting that you had with Emmett and Rosalie." She waited before she continued and yelled the rest. "A meeting about how you wanted to murder Bella's truck!!!"

"Alice, before you get mad just hear me out! You know as well as I do that she is in dire need of a new vehicle. Her truck barely crawls along at human speed, and it is unsafe."

"Edward, wait a second." I needed to finish what I was saying before Alice released her wrath on me.

"I have tried to negotiate with her about this, but now it has gotten to the point where I am willing to go against her wishes to make sure she gets a new, safe vehicle." She only needed the super-safe vehicle for a little piece of time. Once she was changed I would get her an over-the-top vehicle, that reached speeds well over 60mph.

"Edward, the only thing that I'm mad about is the fact that I wasn't included in the planning." Yikes, she has a point. Not once did I even run the idea of this by her, which was a mistake on my part.

"I had my vision right in front of Bella. What if I had started mumbling and she heard something about you murdering her truck. She loves that truck!" That would be very bad.

"If you would've told me this morning I wouldn't have had the vision and the whole possibility of me having a slipup could have been minimized." Again, she made another really good point.

"I'm sorry Alice. There is something that you could do for me though." This idea of mine was perfect, and it might help Bella calm down after she realized that her truck wasn't working.

"Tomorrow, after Bella and I _try _to fix her truck, could you tell her that you've had a vision of her driving around in a new sleek vehicle for a while now? And that it was meant for her truck to end up in Chevy heaven." I'm pretty sure that tomorrow Alice might be one of the only people to get her to think reasonably about getting a new vehicle.

"I can do that." Alice said. "What kind of car do you think Bella will choose as her new one?"

At that moment Emmett walked in with Rosalie and started talking about the truck, so I ignored Alice.

"So Eddie, how are we going to obliterate the beast?" Lately that has been the closeted nickname for Bella's truck, or chunk of crap, as Rosalie called it.

"I have a couple ideas. But it is basically up to you and Rose." I knew that in giving Rose this task, she would make sure that, there was no possible way that, the truck would work again. "All I know is that the thing should never be mobile again, and that Bella should have no clue that we ever touched the thing."

I turned my attention to Rosalie, "Rose you are the best when it comes to cars, so I am really counting on you to make this happen."

"Don't worry Edward, I've got this." She said enthusiastically, with a very mischievous grin on her face. I knew that this was going to be good. "When I'm done she will have absolutely no clue what happened to her precious truck."

"'Kay, that's great." Now that Rose was on board, Bella wouldn't have any clue that anyone tampered with her truck. There was just one thing that I had to reiterate. "Um guys, you do know that you cannot do anything to her truck in the physical sense. She can't realize that anything has happened."

"Don't worry Edward. I know what I'm going to do. So I'm set." She smiled widely, she has been waiting to get rid of that truck since the first time she saw it.

All of this time Emmett and Alice were just sitting there listening, which was very unlike the two of them. They looked a bit confused, so Emmett decided to join in the conversation. "So if Rosie is doing all of the work, what do you need us for?"

"To keep a lookout and help Rose, because I have to stay with Bella tonight."

"_Edward, what do you want me to do?"_ Alice asked in her thoughts.

"Alice I need you to monitor your visions and make sure Charlie and Bella don't wake up. We don't want anyone to see or hear us."

"Will do" She said and smiled.

"So what time will Operation Obliteration commence?" Emmett said, as he was humming the James Bond 007 theme music in his head.

"I'm thinking that once Bella falls into a deep sleep, and no one in the area is up. I was thinking, probably around 1 am or when I text you with the okay."

"Sounds good" Alice said. "Oh, and so far everything looks like it will go off without a hitch." Brilliant, was all I could bring myself to think.

"Edward what are you going to tell Jasper? We can't leave him out of this." Alice asked. She was right we had to include Jasper too, and I had the perfect idea.

"Alice can you tell Jasper everything?"

"Sure."

"Have him come with you guys tonight. While he's there have him keep everyone in the area calm and sleepy, until you guys are done with your work. Then tomorrow, I'm going to really need his help because Bella is not going to be happy, when she calls saying that her truck is not working."

"Yo Eddie, it is almost 10. Shouldn't you be at Bella's by now?" Emmett called out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah… I should." From then on, all I could think of was how I hoped that I could keep Bella asleep all night. Or else we were in for a disaster.


	7. Sleep My Bella

Bella POV

Once I was in the bathroom I decided, I was going to take an abnormally long shower. I thought I deserved one after putting up with Alice for a full day. I turned the shower on as warm as I could stand, then I just stood there and let the water warm up and sooth my sore muscles. All of my worries about the wedding went away, so did the memories about what I bought with Alice while we were at the mall. The stuff we had bought was safely hidden away in a spot that Edward wouldn't dare check.

Oh Edward, I couldn't help but smile every time I thought about him. He makes everything seem perfect, and whenever I'm around him every worry I have seems nonexistent. I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard Charlie laugh about something on the television. Then it hit me that I had been in here for almost a half and hour, and that my amazing boyfriend was probably going to be waiting for me in my room when I returned.

With that thought in my head I stepped out of the shower and finished the rest of my nightly routine. The time was 10:07; I knew that in my room Edward would be waiting for me. I walked back to my room, when I didn't see him on my bed I was upset. Then I decided that I should check his other spot and sure enough there was my own Adonis sitting in my rocking chair. I smiled and ran towards him when I saw him.

I was really excited to see him so I jumped on his lap and he laughed and said that he missed me. I told him that I missed him too and then we just talked. He asked about everything that happened in Seattle, even the shopping torture with Alice. He caught me off guard and asked me what we bought and I almost told him. When I figured that this was his plan all along I started to yell at him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I said as loudly as I could without Charlie hearing. "Do you really think that you can dazzle me into telling you what I bought?" I couldn't help but laugh as I jumped off his lap and laughed to myself.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to try." He said with his crooked smile that always gets me.

Edward POV

After I finished talking to my family, I realized that if I didn't start running now that I would be late to Bella's. If I was late she would piece together that something was up. When I jumped into her room I could still hear the shower running, so I was in the clear. I didn't have to wait long for her because once I sat down in her rocking chair I heard the shower turn off. I knew that it would only be a few moments until I saw Bella again, and with that all of my worries left my body. I knew her routine fairly well so I was pretty sure that it would only be about five minutes until the love of my life came bounding into my arms again. I decided to waste those five minutes but reuniting myself with Wuthering Heights. I still didn't understand how Bella could read Bronte's love story over and over again. I personally didn't see the point of it. After I was a few pages into the book I heard the door open and I dropped the book on the floor so I could take Bella into my arms.

"I missed you." I said as she sat on my lap and I held her in my arms.

"I missed you too." She said as she smiled, and gave me a peck on the lips. Which then made me smile my cooked smile, I knew she loved.

I also looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was now 10:30 and I knew that if I wanted my plan to work that I had to get her into bed soon. I wasn't sure how long it would take Rosalie to dismember the big hunk of worthless rust that sat in the driveway. So now it was time to commence Phase One: get Bella in bed and asleep. I was pretty sure that it would not take me long to get her to sleep because she is always tired when she gets home from Alice's excursions.

"Bella, love, are you tired?" I asked in hope that she would say yes and jump in bed so I could get this started. But she decided to give me a different answer.

"Nope." She said with a smile on her face as she began to yawn. I just laughed to myself and knew that it wouldn't be long before she was deeply asleep.

So we talked for the next fifteen minutes or so about her day and different wedding plans that Alice had come up with. I asked her about Seattle and the food I would have to pretend to eat during my wedding. As long as Bella enjoyed her human food that was all that mattered to me. I discreetly tried to ask about what she bought during the shopping part of the day. But she caught me before I learned of the mystery items, and cut me off before I could ask anything else of the sort. After that little escapade Bella decided to move from my lap, she wanted to make it look like she was protesting the question. I knew that her real reason was that she wanted to settle into bed. I suggested that she should lie down and try to get some sleep. Maybe that would get her to fall asleep sooner. Then I remembered another person that I would have to worry about, Charlie.

Just as I thought about keeping Charlie asleep I heard his footsteps walking towards Bella's room. He was thinking about checking on Bella before heading off to bed, and I knew I had to hide quickly. As I made my way into her closet I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Char..Dad." Bella said as she sounded half asleep.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, with a look of worry on his face. His thoughts of Bella and I popped into my head. _Although I act as if I don't like Edward I've realized that he was the best thing to happen to her. I know that this will work out for them, no matter what complications they have. They have one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen for two teenagers. It's almost inhuman. _ I laughed to my self as he said the inhuman part, I could see Bella chuckle the minute he said that. If only he really knew.

"Hey, Dad."

"You're still up?" Charlie sounded concerned when he said that.

"I just got out of the shower fifteen minutes ago. Thanks to Alice I also have thousands of Wedding plans running through my head, and I was thinking about how everything is going to change in the next couple of weeks." Charlie's thoughts immediately changed when Bella mentioned the wedding. He was remembering a much younger Bella. Memories of Bella as a baby, of Bella's last Christmas before Renee left. Memories of how different she was when she first got here. The images in his head were pleasant to see and they made me smile. Bella had always been beautiful, even as a child. Yet she still couldn't see herself clearly. He then decided that it was now or never, if he wanted to tell Bella what he came here to say.

"Bells," He sighed. "I just want you to know that even though I might now show it, I really am proud of you. I know that everything will work out between you and Edward." He stated as he walked over and gave Bella a hug. Since he was a man of few words I knew that, those words would mean a lot to Bella.

"Thanks Dad." She said with a smile on her face. "I know that this will work out for us, I just have this feeling."

"I know Bells, I know. I just wanted to let you know that I just give him the cold shoulder because I want to make sure that he is good enough for you."

"Thanks again Dad. I'm really not worried, I'm excited more then anything."

"'Kay, G'night."

"Night Dad."

Bella POV

Edward ran away from me, at first I was confused but then I heard the knock on my door and realized that Edward heard Charlie coming. He was probably now hiding in my closet until Charlie went away.

Charlie wasn't the kind of person to express himself so when he told me those few words it meant a lot to me and brought a smile to my face. Once he left I really was tired, I was starting to nod off but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to spend more time with Edward.

"Love, you look tired." He said with true concern on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, as I tried to fight the sleep that was overtaking me. He saw this and got up to turn the lights off. Within a blink of an eye he was back with his arms around me. I was then ready to settle into a long nights slumber.

"I love you." He stated, and I smiled.

"I love you too. I can't wait to be your wife." I said in between yawns, and I let the impending sleep takeover. That night, like many others, I dreamt of Edward Cullen my fiancé.

Edward POV

When Charlie left I made my way back over to Bella, who looked like she was about to pass out. I told her about Charlie's memories and she blushed as I told her she was a cute baby. After we talked a bit longer I saw that it was quarter to eleven and Bella was fighting to keep her eyes open. I thought now would be a good time to convince her to get some sleep.

"Love, you look tired."

"I'm fine." She said, fighting to get every word out without letting sleep overcome her. I took matters into my own hands. I got up and turned her lights off, then tucked her in, and made sure that she was warm. Once she was I curled up beside her.

"I love you." I said and gave her one final kiss before she fell asleep.

"I love you too. I can't wait to be your wife." She said in between yawns. Even though she said it between yawns it still was my favorite thing to hear.

Once she was asleep it was time for Phase two of the obliteration of the rusty hunk of metal. Phase two: get everyone over here silently and get the truck taken apart.

Let Phase two commence.

* * *

**How will this all pan out?? Reviews would be nice, they make me want to update sooner!!!**

**Do you guys want Bella to have the Mercedes Guardian, or should she have a new car like a Range Rover, or a Hybrid Escalade? Im not sure wich direction to go, so if you review and let me know that will be a great help.**

**XOXO~Tiffani**


End file.
